


Secrets out

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, Trans Alex, making out in a bathroom stall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: So maybe he is secretly dating Thomas Jefferson?So what if he is secretly trans?Alex has done many things before and he's not stopping now. Even if it's bound to cause trouble.





	

Alexander Hamilton stumbled back against the blue tiled wall of a bathroom stall in the boys bathroom. Thomas had his arms around him and their lips crashed together like a sea of storming waves. 

There were moans of pleasure and if they could've they probably would've had sex on that bathroom floor. What a wild story that'd be to tell. 

Alex wished he could pull up his binder a bit but most of the self consciousness faded away as Thomas pushed harder and he had to push back just a hard. It was almost like they were arguing without speaking. 

Then the door opened. 

The kissing was phenomenal but they both stopped and took a breath. Thomas moving away from him. They went to work fixing their hair after Thomas had run his fingers through Alex's and Alex had strung his fingers through Thomas's. Alex pulled a brush from his backpack and wordlessly handed it to Thomas, who began working through the knots in his hair. 

Whoever came in left again, the teal-gray door swung shut and the two relaxed completely. 

Alex straightens his binder and smooths out his clothes. He runs some water over any hickeys Thomas left on his neck and soon their only faded bruises at best. 

He spares a look at Thomas who's smiles at him and Alex turns away, his face coated scarlet. 

He heard Thomas snicker. "What's so funny?".

"Nothing it's just.... your adorable".

Alex blushes harder. 

He gently shoves Thomas away in a playing manner. "Come in you moron or we'll be late for debate".

Thomas smirks. "Yes I knew I had to beat at your ass at something today. Maybe when we get home-".

"I don't need all this sexual tension Tommy". Alex says slyly, using his mostly unused nickname to Thomas. 

It works. "U-uh sure. Come on l-lets go". He ushers Alex along and he holds back giggles. 

-|-

"-and that's why racial congregations is important at the presidential office". Alex finished his debate against Thomas and was smirking triumphantly as his boyfriend. 

He had of course won the debate because there was no way Thomas, being African-American, would argue against racial diversity. His speech was weak, badly structure and he held a bored tone during the whole thing. Few people would support this. Although no one was surprised that he purposely flunked the debate. 

Mr. Washington sat up in his seat behind his desk. "Well that's today's meeting. Sanjay and Claire work on your debate for tomorrow. Other then that everyone can go". 

Students began filing out and Washington joined them, the door shutting behind him. 

Alex and Thomas were the last ones in the room. 

"We could finish earlier". Alex whispers, walking his fingers down Thomas's neck to his shoulder making the taller one shiver in delight. Within Moments Alex is on underneath him, and Thomas is thrusting into him. "Thomas. Please. Oh". Alex moaned. 

"Sorry Martha I forgot my keys. Yes I know I'm forgetful". Washingtons voice floated through the door but the two students were two invested in each other to notice.

"I know I'll be there-".

He wasn't interrupted by a moan from one of the students who was currently, quite obviously, having sex on his classroom floor. 

"Martha I'll call you back".

He walked to his desk, grimacing at the noises coming from the students and knocked a heavy book. The noises stopped. 

"Someone's here". A whisper. 

"Them you should probably get off of me". A murmured response. 

"Excuse me, but I'm the teacher for this class and I don't appreciate sexual activity happening in here. If you leave I'll consider it a warning".

Silence.

"Um, could you leave the classroom for a second?". One of the voices called out nervously. 

"Um. Of course". Washington responded strangely and left the room, twiddling his thumbs. 

A moment later the door opened, and two figures emerged. 

Jefferson and Hamilton, both looking ruffled and their cheeks rose colored, Thomas as rose colored as his dark skin would allow. 

"Were you two....".

The question from Washington was answered with a shrug and Jefferson grabbed Hamilton's hand and pulled him away. 

Washington could only stare before laughing. 

Next weeks debate meeting would be interesting.


End file.
